


Conquest

by Anonymous



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Episode 23 continuation, Final Battle, Frustration, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury, Killing, M/M, Murder, No Beta, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, So glad this didn't happen, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hyakkimaru grunted and his eyes were narrowed in burning, seeping anger. Albeit, confusion.“Are you… human?” He said, still trying to catch his breath.Tahomaru was taken aback. He squeezed at his brother’s wrist.“Or are you like me?”





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I just had to...  
> I wanted to do so much more with this but I didn't want to go too deep without knowing the overall response. And also I guess simplicity is good! 
> 
> I had no one to beta this, so it's all me just checking it over. Sorry!
> 
> Edit: I did some revisions.

Quick and sharp, the echo of metal ricocheting against each other bounced around the wooden rooms of the now deserted castle. 

 

The air was hot, full of dense smoke as the building began to burn beneath the dueling brother's feet.

Their movements were sharp and calculated. They easily read each other's moves before they were made, either from heightened instinct or lifelong experience. A mixture of old combat habits and demonic influence rushing through their very beings. 

Hyakkimaru moved forward swiftly, his newly gained arms splayed out and his blades catching in the fire light as he charged his brother. 

_ His foe _ . 

**His eyes** .

Tahomaru blocked him sharply with his blade, his movements quick and precise. He shoved his opponent backwards with all his weight and surged forward. 

His eyes, all three, zeroed in on the other's slight stumble, the weight of real flesh and blood throwing his brother from his usual balance as he was thrown back. 

Hyakkimaru's footing was off. The slightest bit as one of his blades stuck into the wooden frame of the room. 

A slip up. A flaw. 

With deft precision, Tahomaru struck. He swung his blade in a wide thrust to the side, slicing the blood soaked bandage holding the blades in Hyakkimaru's grasp. The slice cut deep, enough to glide through the flesh on the other man's wrist as it slid through. 

With a surprised grunt, almost a hiss, Hyakkimaru tried to withdraw the steel from the frame but with the bandage cut and his wrist wounded, he couldn't do much besides cut his palm further on the raw metal as he withdrew. 

His false brown eyes were wild, untamed and palpable rage was visible on his newly acquired features. 

Hyakkimaru pulled himself back and clenched his now empty fist. Hot trails of blood seeped down his wounded arm. His grip wavered, like the pain of newly bared flesh laid just under the surface. 

He looked feral. Like a beast. 

The demon and curse of their domain. 

Tahomaru scoffed under his breath as he reeled back himself, readying his blade before his body. 

He wasn't much different himself anymore. 

With two eyes that weren't his, married into his skull for his use, he didn't feel entirely human either. The power of a demon to cast out and vanquish another. 

_ “Whatever it takes to save our land.”  _

The thought rang clearly in his mind as he braced himself, Hyakkimaru hitting him with one blade and his teeth bared as he got close again. 

Their blades clashed in quick succession, one strike after another as they dance in the midst of sparks and flames.

Hyakkimaru swung with visibly less precision and with more wild abandon. His movements were frenzied. 

Tahomaru could see it, hindsight given to him by the demon eyes. He could see the fire within his estranged brother and could sense his unease. The anger but lack of direction with each crash of metal and parry. 

Tahomaru cried out with a ferocity. 

He had him. 

He ducked under a broad horizontal strike and kicked out his leg to throw off Hyakkimaru's still unfamiliar footing. 

Hyakkimaru flinched to jump back but before he could, he grit his teeth in surprise. 

In a flurry of movement before he could jump away, Tahomaru's hand shot out and grabbed firmly at his wrapped fist, holding his only remaining blade. 

With all his weight behind it, Tahomaru surged forward and shoved the other man back with all his might as he toppled them both to the floor. 

Tahomaru landed hard over his foe and pushed himself back up to his knees on either side of his brother's slim, frail looking waist. His own blade clattered to the floor beside them, abandoned, for now. 

Hyakkimaru's false eyes were wide and his expression read pure panic, some type of animalistic mania that distorted his features. His free, wounded hand shot out, shoving Tahomaru's chest and clawing at his face. His blood splattered with his wild clawing and attempt to push his assailant off. 

The younger forcefully shoved the bound arm above Hyakkimaru's head before grabbing roughly at the other wrist and slamming it back to the wood with a force. 

He was surprisingly easy to pin once Tahomaru had him caged in. The older’s usually agile footwork and speed meant nothing without proper weight and maneuvering to execute at this point.    
  
The younger was lucky, having been born with proper meals feed to him everyday and thorough military training on his shoulders, while Hyakkimaru had lived modestly and with only guerrilla training tactics taught to him who knows where. 

Tahomaru stilled to get a good look at his enemy through the thick smoke and flames in the room. 

They were both breathing erratically, chests heaving and he couldn’t help but stare.    
This was his forsaken older brother. Exiled to be a sacrifice to the demons for good fortune to the domain. The family secret in which his parents had hidden from him all those years. 

Hyakkimaru’s teeth were clenched and his slim features were distorted with effort as he tried in vain to escape or to swing down his blade which was held firmly above his head. 

Tahomaru tsked and pressed down on the bandage holding the blade into his brother’s hand and felt the warmth of blood seep against his palm as he pressed the bare end of the blade Hyakkimaru was holding further into his palm. 

He looked down at him squarely, his eyes focusing on him after a second. 

“Give up.” Tahomaru said briskly, voice lowered as he narrowed his eyes. 

A hiss of pain left the pinned man’s lips and he continued to thrash, trying with all his might to gain his footing but was held down by his younger brother’s weight and additional strength, thanks to the help of the twelfth demon. 

“No. They’re mine-” Hyakkimaru gritted out as he kicked out his feet and distress was clear on his face. 

Tahomaru grit his teeth.    
“These eyes do not belong to you. These are the domain’s eyes.” He squeezed his hand over the cut on his brother’s bared hand and watched him winced as the pain finally seemed to start coming to the forefront. 

“They never belonged to you. Not ever.” He pressed harder, his fingers digging into the wound left by his weapon. 

Hyakkimaru writhed and his back arched as he let out a piercing yell. He snarled, almost like a wild animal as he thrashed. 

“I.. Need them!” He bit out again. 

"To be whole!" 

It was terribly repetitive. It was infuriating. Didn’t he know the whole land would suffer? Didn’t he care that this land was all they had?    
  
With a quick movement, Tahomaru pulled the wakizashi from his belt with the hand that was holding his brother’s unbound one. He moved fast and effectively, thrusting the blade down into the cut already along his palm and through the flesh and deep into the wooden floor. 

Hyakkimaru’s scream was bone rattling, wrath and disgust audible in his ragged cry and he glared at his younger. 

“You’re so selfish as to kill so many innocents to receive a body that was never yours?” Tahomaru bit out and felt anger, deep and set, raise in his chest. Anger for the armies he’d seen his brother slaughter. Anger for stealing the light from their mother’s eye. Anger for Mutsu and Hyogo. 

The young lord violently tore at the bandage, saturated with blood, still holding the blade to Hyakkimaru’s hand and wrestled the blade out of his resistant grasp and let it slide across the floor. 

His chest heaved. He was angry. So, so angry.    
  
“I can’t stand you…” He bit out and firmly held his wrist above his head, useless. 

"Where were you? For sixteen years…" Tahomaru looked him over, as if trying to figure him out. He could see the coiling energy in his sibling as well as his own hands that held him trapped. It was nauseating and new. 

Hyakkimaru grunted and his eyes were narrowed in burning, seeping anger. Albeit, confusion that lined his creased brow.    
“Are you… human?” He said suddenly, still trying to catch his breath. 

Tahomaru was taken aback. He squeezed at his brother’s wrist. It made them both wince before the older spoke again, more a quiet tone this time.    
  
“Or are you like me?” 

Tahomaru stopped. He blinked down.    
_ “Stop. I’m not… I’m nothing like…”  _ his thoughts fizzled together. 

It was too loud. The fire engulfing the wooden room was too loud. 

_ He was too loud.  _

Electricity thrummed in his core. His skin felt like it was on fire. 

He’d had enough.    
He was different then him, surely. He fought for the peace and longevity of the domain. Of course it was a struggle and he did what he must to achieve his goal. But he didn't slaughter for selfish, minimal gain. 

The mere idea made him sick. Who was he, a demon and enigma, to question his humanity? He was but a petulant child who needed to be taught his place. 

  
Tahomaru grabbed Hyakkimaru’s disheveled hair in his fist and yanked painfully as he crashed their mouths together. It hurt. Gnashing teeth, spit, and blood was shared and passed between them. The overwhelming heat Tahomaru chased grew red hot as he pressed his tongue past his brother’s lips with a force.    
  
Laying claim. Conquering, just as he was born and raised to do.    
  


He felt his older brother thrashing underneath him, wincing and fighting. Biting, even. But after a minute or so, his struggling grew weaker. Either from lack of will, blood loss, or simple confusion. Maybe the latter. 

 

Tahomaru pulled his head back and they panted in tandem. He released his hair with no grace, letting his raised head hit back against the wooden floor.

 

Hyakkimaru’s lips were raw and bloodied and his breathing was erratic. He appeared dazed, somewhat sluggish, as if he hadn’t a clue what had happened. His hands were balled into fists above his head. 

 

Tahomaru supposed he'd taken him by surprise. 

  
  


Drawing a quiet breath and reaching to his side, Tahomaru felt the hilt of his own blade which he had dropped there in their earlier grapple. 

He closed his fist around the ornate hilt, pulling it closer.    
  
He couldn’t look away from his older brother. He didn’t look the same as when he had first laid eyes on him at the lake. He looked vulnerable. Arms pinned and breathing irregularly, gaze through false eyes unfocused. 

 

Not like a demon, but like a man.    
  
Tahomaru took a deep breath, sitting up some as he held his blade up and held the tip to his brother’s chest. Final and cautious.    
  
“... I claim you, and your life, for the future of this domain… “ He uttered, barely a whisper as his blade sunk into smooth flesh and clunked lightly against bone as it sunk further. 

Something flashed across the pinned man’s face, lips forming a small ‘o’ and his eyes were drawn wide once again. Blood seeped suddenly from his mouth, his gaze case on where the sword entered his chest and at the hand who wielded it. He looked at Tahomaru’s face but for a moment before he cast his gaze aside, a weak struggle. Blood caught in his lungs as he squirmed momentarily.    
  
“N..No.. Wh-...," his false eyes appeared searching, scanning the burning room around them as his minimal movements lost purpose. 

"...Doro..ro..?” Hyakkimaru whispered, more blood forming at the seams of his lips as his breaths grew smaller and smaller, shallower and shallower. They were thick with blood.    
  
Then he was still.    
  
Tahomaru sat atop his older brother’s still form for what felt like ages, his hands clasped to the hilt of his sword like a lifeline. He breathed slowly. It was done. He blinked slowly as he stared at the open, unseeing brown eyes of the man he had finally slain.  He touched over the two unfamiliar brown eyes on his own face, his jaw tightening.    
  
_ “Are you… human? Or are you like me?”  _ __  
__  
Tahomaru, young lord that he was, didn’t know anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you have feedback! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
